Kuro High
by OneHellOfACrazyFangirl
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive's english teacher resigns and Mr. Micheals comes to fill her place, Ciel relizes that this year is going to be one hell of a year! This is my second fanfic so please read and review.
1. Mr Michealis?

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji all rights to Yana Toboso!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive awoke to the annoying sound of the alarm clock.

"Ugh, it's too early to get up." He mumbled, still half asleep.

Ciel looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 7:45.

"Oh shit! I have 15 minutes until school starts!" He yelled as he got up and started to get dressed, stumbling on his way.

He put on a light blue short sleeved shirt and some black jeans. He pulled on some socks and rushed to the bathroom while he slipped on the second sock. He quickly

brushed his teeth and his hair. Putting on his eye patch, he ran to the kitchen. He grabbed his backpack, phone, and keys and dashed out the door. The young man

arrived at school and looked up at the clock.

'_Yes! I made it here with 2 minutes to spare!'_ He thought with a sigh of relief as he walked up to his locker and opened it. Ciel took out the necessary books and put

his backpack in the small compartment. He walked to his first class, which just so happened to be English. He opened the door to find his fellow classmates sitting on

desks and talking very loudly.

"CIEL!" A very loud and obnoxious blonde boy yelled. He wore a white shirt and a pair of black booty shorts. Along with a deep purple frock coat that had a big black bow on it.

"Alois, why do you have to be so loud?" Ciel asked as he sat down at his desk with a sigh of exasperation.

"Because I want to be! Is that a problem?" Alois demanded haughtily as he sat down next to Ciel.

"Yes it is!" The cobalt haired boy shouted quite hypocritically as he looked around the room for the teacher.

"Not my problem" Alois muttered as he took out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it, his expression one of clear distaste at Ciel's words.

"You are not eating that." Ciel stated gruffly as he grabbed the chocolate bar and took a bite out of it.

"Hey that's mine!" Alois yelled as he tried to get the chocolate bar back.

"No it _was_ yours and now its mine." Ciel sang with a smug smirk as he finished the chocolate.

"Why did you take my chocolate?" Alois demanded angrily.

"Because I didn't eat breakfast and you always get hyper when you eat chocolate" Ciel muttered, as if his actions were clear enough on their own.

"Okay, fine. Fair enough" Alois replied, folding his arms and looking at his desk as he found his friend's words to be true.

"Say Alois where is the teacher?" Ciel asked, noticing the adult's absence.

"Oh didn't you hear? Ms. Anafeloz resigned." Alois answered as he clapped his hands. "I hated that witch she was so mean and she always gave a lot of homework."

The blond wailed.

"She resigned?!" Ciel cried in disbelief.

"Yeah, we'll probably have a new teacher today. I hope he or she is hot!" Alois exclaimed, giggling cheerfully.

"Ugh Alois not all teachers have to be hot." Ciel muttered.

"Yes they do!" Alois retorted.

"Ugh, you are _so_ weird" Ciel huffed.

"You always say that." Alois replied as he made a cute pouty face and stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever." Ciel smirked as he playfully punched Alois in the shoulder, feigning disinterest in his friend's childish ways. Just then, the door opened and a man stepped

inside the room, greeting the students politely."Hello. My name is Mr. Micheals and I will be your new English teacher."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks to my beta reader Evangelina Amaryllis. Please review and tell me if I did anything wrong! Its only my second fanfic so I still don't really know what i'm doing! Bye!**


	2. Meeting The New Teacher

**Here's chapter 2! I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji all right to Yana Tosobo!**

* * *

"Hello. My name is Mr. Micheals and I will be your new English teacher" the man said.

* * *

Ciel stared at their supposed new English teacher. The man that introduced himself as Mr. Micheals had raven-black hair that stuck up in random places, and his eye's

were that of a crimson attire consisted of a pitch black suit, a red tie, and along with him, he carried a black briefcase. Setting the briefcase upon the desk, he

opened it. Inside were papers; no doubt containing important documents of some took note that all the girls in the class were already blushing like crazy,

whispering amongst themselves. He could tell they thought the teacher was, indeed, quite hot, as they would put it.

Ciel sighed, thinking to himself in an annoyed tone, 'What typical, idiotic girls.'

"Since I don't know anything about the lot of you," he said as he passed out papers to the students, "I would like you all to fill out these papers."

Ciel thought this was a little unfair. Deciding to make his views known, he called out, "Why must we fill out these papers? It seems a little unfair to tell you anything if

we know nothing about you, yourself."

"That's a fair enough point," the teacher answered back.

"What would you like to know about me?" he asked.

"How old are you?" a girl in the class asked, deciding to start with a simple question.

"I'm twenty-one," he replied.

he girls squealed in delight and once again started to whisper to each other. Not long after all the questions had been asked and answered, they had discovered that

his full name was Sebastian Micheals. He was twenty-one, and if that hadn't been enough, he told them that he had finished college a year early than what

was required.

Ciel, not even bothering to listen to the conversation that Mr. Michaels had engaged the other students in, finished filling out the sheet he had handed out previously.

After class, no doubt the information told in the class would soon spread through the school like wild fire. Bored out of his mind with the situation, Ciel turned over his

paper and began doodling random pictures. Not long after, the bell rung, causing the students to rise.

"Before you leave, make sure you hand in your paper," Mr. Michaels made sure to say, not wanting them to forget about it.

Ciel picked up his books and on his way out, handed in his paper, and left. Sebastian read the information upon the paper and, being the sly cat he is, turned over the

paper. On the back he saw an elaborate drawing.

Sebastian let a smirk graze his lips, 'Ciel Phantomhive; smart, cute, and quite the good drawer. I best keep my eye on him,' he thought to himself, as he picked up

the papers he would need for the next class.

* * *

And that's chapter 2! I hope you like it so please Read and Review. And a big thanks to my Beta Reader Ayuki-Hono! Bye!


	3. Fight In The Hallway

** This is the new verzion of chapter 3. Disclaimer I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji all rights to Yana Tosobo!**

* * *

Two hours passed by quickly, signaling it was close to lunch time. Ciel walked quietly to his locker and put his books in, closing it when he finished. Turning on his

heels, he walked to the cafeteria in his brooding silence.

As soon as he entered the cafeteria, Ciel was bombarded by none other than Alois Trancy, "CIEL!"

"Ugh, get off of me, would you?" Ciel complained, successfully prying off the blonde's body from his person.

Alois decided to switch topics, "So, Ciel, what did you bring for lunch today, hmm?"

The word 'lunch' made a click go off inside Ciel's head, "Oh, I forgot! I left my lunch in my locker. Excuse me, would you?"

Alois waved him off with a happy smile, and Ciel took off towards his locker.

"So what are you going to do about this?" asked a voice down the hallway sounded, alerting Ciel.

A pitiful, high, pitched voice whispered quietly in fear, "Ow, please stop! Ah-!"

"Yeah you go Timber! Beat him up!" cheered another voice, albeit this one was cheeful.

Finding the voices worrisome, Ciel neared towards them, "Hey, what's going on? Oh-"

"Here to rescue your friend, I see," Canterbury said while sneering in a disgusting tone.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm here...," said Ciel, trailing off.

"Well, I don't think that's an option for you," Thompson bit out, delivering his fist into Ciel's cheek.

"That was a mistake," said Ciel, masking the pain in his cheek with a smile. The small eighty-five pound boy was, indeed, small in stature, but looks don't count for

everything they say. It didn't take him long to take out all three boys. Ciel didn't care for fighting but it was hard not to when a poor boy was being bullied and picked

on.

"Are you okay?" Ciel inquired to the boy with a tad worrisome expression.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much for your kind assistance!" The boy said as he sat up, smiling at Ciel and trying not to stutter.

A new voice made it's presence known and Ciel could tell who it was from the cool, silk voice, "What seems to be going on here?"

Sebastian had happen to pass by in the hallway and noticed a bit of ruckus so he decided to check it out. He was certainly surprised by what he discovered.

Ciel looked towards Sebastian, locking eyes, "Oh, Mr. Michaels. When did you get here?"

Sebastian didn't seem very keen in answering his question and brushed it off, bringing his own question to light, "Would you care to answer my question, Ciel?"

It was simple enough to answer, so Ciel complied, "I was simply helping this boy. These boys," he motioned towards the groaning bullies on the ground, "were

bullying him. I simply couldn't ignore it. It didn't help that one of them punched me in the face, so I had to use my own fists. Talking never seems to satisfy bullies."

"I can understand your situation but, nevertheless, it is not wise to start a huge fight. You could have simply called to a teacher for assistance instead of putting

yourself and your friend in harms way," Mr. Michaels stated matter-of-factly as he stared down the boys on the floor.

Ciel's teeth ever so grazed his lip in a small bite, trying not to show his irritation, "Mr. Michaels, with all do respect, I didn't exactly have time to go to a teacher. If I

hadn't stepped in, they could have done a lot more damage than they already had inflicted."

"Your concern is understandable, considering your worry in the safety of your friend, but I cannot overlook this matter." Sebastian paused before continuing, "Mr.

Phantomhive, I apologize, but you will have to stay after classes today for detention."

Ciel's crisp blue eyes widened with shock, "Detention?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Sebastian waved his hand at him in a soothing manner to try and calm him, "Now, now, it's not wise to further rile yourself up. You wouldn't want a whole week of

detention, now, would we?"

"I'd like to see you try that!" Ciel bit back, not even bothering to hide his animosity.

A smirk ghosted itself upon Sebastian's lips, "Very well, one week of detention it is. I look forward to it," he finished, handing Ciel a pink slip of paper and walking.

* * *

**Thanks to my amazing beta Ayuki-Hono! Anway please read and review! Bye!**


	4. Detention

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kurosjitsuji all rights to Yana Tosobo!**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly with no major problems arising, which Ciel was thankful for. When the last bell sounded, signaling it was time to go home, the dark-haired boy wasted no time in leaving the classroom.

'Finally,' Ciel thought to himself as he walked up to his locker and opened it. Taking out his backpack, he gathered everything he wanted and was about to close the locker door when he spotted a familiar pink slip of paper. It was his detention slip that Mr. Michaels had given him.

'Ah, that's right. I have detention,' Ciel reminded himself as he took the piece of paper and slammed his locker shut. Ciel decided it would be better if he didn't skip detention and thus he trudged onwards to detention. It didn't take him long to arrive and he sighed when he stood outside the English classroom. Ciel twisted the door knob, opening it, and was able to quickly spot Sebastian.

The English teacher had heard Ciel's arrival even before he had opened the door and wasted no time in greeting him, "Ah Ciel, you're here. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"It wouldn't be very proper to miss detention, now, would it?" retorted Ciel in a calm manner though there was a hint of sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Well I was starting to believe that you had decided to skip your detention," Sebastian said, smirking ever so slightly.

Ciel caught his smirk, "I'm not that foolish; Do I really look like I'm a big trouble maker?"

"Of course not," said Sebastian, smirk still evident, as he walked up to Ciel. The teenager backpedaled away from the increasingly creepy man. What was he up to? Ciel wondered.

"I actually think that you're very smart, cute, and adorable," Sebastian said, as if it was the easiest thing to say in the world, as he inched closer and closer to Ciel until his face were merely a nose lengths apart.

"W-what do you think your doing?!" Ciel exclaimed in shock and confusion, as he pushed Sebastian away from him.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," said Sebastian as he walked back to his desk, acting as if he wasn't fazed in the least by Ciel's obvious rejection.

Sebastian quickly changed topics as he seated himself at his desk, "To make sure that you understand what you did was wrong, which it very much was, you can start by writing an essay about how it's not good to fight with your classmates. I expect no less than five-hundred words."

Ciel had a furious, disbelief look on his face, "What?! Five-hundred words! Are you crazy?!"

"Oh no, I assure you I'm completely sane," stated Sebastian as he handed Ciel a piece of paper and pen.

"I'd start writing if I were you. Don't want to stay in here longer than necessary, right?" Sebastian stated as Ciel took the pen and paper and sat himself in one of the empty desks. He had quite the pissed off expression, Sebastian noted, and it only seemed the make the teacher even more happy. Indeed, Sebastian was quite pleased with his skills at driving Ciel insane with anger.

Ciel glared daggers at Sebastian as he sat down and mumbled under his breath "Completely sane my ass."

It took Ciel about an hour and a half before he was finally finished (Thank God), and he wasted no time in walking up to Sebastian and handing him the paper, "There, I am finished. May I leave?"

Sebastian took the paper, grinning all the while, and said "Very well, you may go now."

Ciel grabbed his backpack and walked quickly to the door, his shoes making 'clacking' noises behind him.

"See you tomorrow, Ciel," called Sebastian in his silky voice, just as Ciel was walking out the door.

"Yeah tomorrow," muttered Ciel in a very annoyed tone, as he walked out the door (He made sure to slam it) and down the hallway

Sebastian sighed happily and smiled to himself. 'This is definitely going to be a fun week. Oh, what a fun filled week indeed,' he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter that took me so long to make! Please review, your reviews are the things that keep me going! ****Thanks a billion to my awesome beta Ayuki-Hono!**


	5. Hurt

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji all rights to Yana Tosobo**

* * *

Ciel sighed as he walked out of the school. 'Today has been an eternity for me,' he thought to himself. Adjusting his backpack on his shoulder he turned towards the direction of his house. It didn't really take all that long to get there. Ciel didn't mind the walk though. The dark haired boy opened the door and his nose was immediately bombarded with a strong scent. It was the smell of alcohol. Ciel was quite familiar with it and wished he had taken longer coming home.

'So she's home' thought Ciel as he carefully walked into the living room. Beer and Wine bottles littered the floor. The boy cringed in disgust at the things. Next, he looked at the old and tattered couch to see if his aunt was on it. She wasn't so she must have been somewhere else.

Ciel decided to try the kitchen. "Hello? I'm home," Ciel called as he looked around for the person who had made the huge mess. Ciel knew he'd be cleaning it up later.

Suddenly the stairs creaked "Why do you have to be so loud!" A voice complained, sounding from the stairs.

"I'm so sorry for being loud," apologized Ciel quickly.

"Tch, whatever. Why are you home so late?" demanded the voice that seemed to be drawing closer.

He swallowed."I-I had detention," Ciel explained, readying himself for the punishment to come. He hated having to go through this all the time and wished this woman would just disappear sometimes.

"You had what?!" Ciel could hear footsteps quicken, moving fast in his direction. He flinched.

"Detention," said Ciel weakly.

"No nephew of mine will have detention!" The voice yelled, delivering a harsh slap across Ciel's cheek, making him grunt. It burned with a fierceness.

Ciel gripped his cheek in agony. She always did give painful blows. "Ow! Aunt Red that hurt!" Ciel pleaded as he tried to fend off another slap, failing in the process. Ciel tried to fight back using all the martial arts knowledge he had but it proved fruitless.

"You little brat! How dare you even think to fight back against me!" Madame Red, with her anger even more fueled than before, delivered a suffering blow to Ciel's stomach. Ciel doubled over onto the floor. The force of the punch was too great and he started to wheeze. Ciel attemped to sit up, coughing up a generous amount of blood while clutching his injured stomach. His Aunt was really taking this too far, especially over one detention, Ciel thought to himself.

"Don't get up," ordered Madame Red as she pushed his back onto the floor. She began to knee him in the gut repeatedly.

"GAH! Please, Aunt Red, it hurts! Please stop!" Ciel pleaded in vain as he tried to crawl away but the pain in his stomach was just too great to handle moving with.

"You stupid, ignorant, little boy! You're not even fit to bear the Phantomhive name!" The intoxicated woman said, her words starting to slurr together. Madame Red continued to mercilessly beat on Ciel with no remorse.

"Stop! Just stop!" Ciel yelled as he felt himself become light headed and dizzy.

"Shut up brat!" The crazy woman yelled as she gave one last final punch for good measure.

Ciel's head landed onto the cold, hard, tile flooring of the kitchen. He had passed out from too much of his Aunt's beating.

"Tch," she said as she walked past Ciel and towards the stairs. She really couldn't give a shit what happened to him. "Stupid brat," she muttered to herself, as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. That felt good, beating up the child she despised.

Ciel woke up in a pool of his own blood. His arms ached, his head ached, and his stomach hurt most of all. The moonlight shone through the window, showing how long he had been passed out. Tears began to well in his blue eyes.

"Why?! Why me?!" The dark haired boy pleaded as he started to cry. He felt as if everything and everyone was out to get him.

"Why does everyone hate me?!" He exclaimed to nothing in particular. Curling up into a ball, he sobbed.

* * *

**Please don't hate me after this chapter but it is nessasary in the plot! I promise it will get better for Ciel! Thanks to my beta Ayuki-Hono! Anyway please review the more reviews ****the faster I update!- OneHellOfACrazyFangirl**


End file.
